Boss cogs
:Not to be confused with Bossbots, one of the four types of cogs Boss cogs are difficult cogs that are defeated in a special way. There are currently four different boss cogs. A Cog suit is required to fight for each of the boss cogs in their respective headquarters building. Bosses Vice President The VP will have two rounds of cogs. The first round of cogs can be any level, the second round of cogs will be any type of level (Skelecogs.) After defeating the cogs, you fight the VP himself. You will grab Whole Cream Pies from the caged shopkeeper and attempt to throw it into the VP's undercarriage to stun him. Then you throw pies at his body to push him off the launch pad and to the ground. At random intervals, he will throw gears at Toons, jump into the air or swipe at nearby toons. All of these attacks deduct Laff points. At the end, you will be rewarded with an SOS toon. Chief Financial Officer The CFO will only have one round of Cogs. These can be any level and any type of Cog (including Skelecogs).﻿ After defeating them, Mata Hairy will lead the CFO into another room consisting of four magnets attached to cranes. Goons will come out of the CFO's undercarriage. These Goons will vary in difficulty depending on the CFO's health. Some Toons will stomp these goons to disable them, and others will throw them at the CFO to deal damage. Safes can also be thrown over goons to destroy them, but are not a common strategy due to some safes may stray off course into the CFO's direction. Safes can only be used when the CFO is stunned otherwise it will act as a helmet. At the end, you will be rewarded with a Unite! phrase. Chief Justice The CJ will also only have one round of Cogs that are at least level 8. After defeating them, you will move onto the jury round where you shoot toons out of cannons to take over the jury chairs. With more toons in the jury, the evidence round is easier. In the evidence round, you throw evidence onto your side of the scale to weigh it down. Throwing evidence at the cogs will stun them. If you run out of evidence, grab some from the evidence stand. Be sure to avoid gavels, cog evidence, and CJ jumps. The reward is a Cog summons. Chief Executive Officer The CEO battle will begin with a battle against the waiters. These waiters will all be V2.0 cogs that are at least level 9. After stealing their suits, the CEO will want you to serve the food to the other cogs. After feeding a cog three times, it will explode. If you fed a cog and wait too long, the cog will get angry and forget about the food that was already eaten. After the time is up, the CEO will discover your plan and send out the rest of the dining cogs at you. They are level 12 Big Cheese and then only level 11 Corporate Raiders or only level 12 Big Cheeses. After defeating them, you will fight the CEO. He can be stunned by golf balls and hurt by seltzer bottles. Avoid his attacks. After defeating him, he will be demoted to a Flunky and you will win some Pink Slips. Sounds Category:Boss Category:Cogs Category:Cog HQs